the_phiuja_triviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Terms of Use and Copyright
The Berne Convention The Berne Convention is a set of laws generally recognized by a large portion of the world to protect the creative and intellectual rights to property created by artists, including drawn, concept, written, and other forms of creative expression. It has been in effect since 1886, and continues to be the guide in which most creators abide by for their creations. It deals with the protection of works and the rights of their authors. It provides creators such as authors, musicians, poets, painters etc. with the means to control how their works are used, by whom, and on what terms. Link to the Laws: The Berne Convention What That Means for Character Creation Essentially, as long as your character isn't a copy of someone else's, you are in the clear. The species is NOT open, so NO ONE is free to make an Uragi or any race from this wiki without explicit permission from the creator. Contact for more information on Telegram: @SadiraXMortus. Similar Species and What to Do While the Uragi and all races that are found on this wiki are original creations (except for elves, really, they're everywhere, lol.), it is possible that someone has made something that looks similar. If that is the case? Treat them kindly. If it's a direct copy of what I've made here, use my contact email: princetaburyk@gmail.com and I will handle it myself. The Official Seal of the Phi'uja Trivium There is a canon seal for characters is available for use by the general public, however, the official seal of the Trivium itself, while incredibly similar, is a trademarked symbol, used for merchandise and marketing by the creator of the world, and is not free to use, trace, or market for personal use. Profits from PT If you are an artist that is making at least $500 a month by doing either commissions or designs for the world and you would like to create a partnership with the creator, please contact @SadiraXMortus on Telegram or email princetaburyk@gmail.com. All other uses of the world, be it for personal characters or commissions, are allowed. Characters will not be considered official canon unless discussion with the creator has been achieved. The world is fairly open, so it is possible to have quite a few canon characters running amok. Any work that has been made public by the creator (characters, world maps, etc.), are NOT allowed to be traced, copied, or used for personal profiles. Any work that has been made private on Patreon is NOT to be shared on any public platform, as it was made to be exclusive, paid content. Please respect the terms of use set by the creator for all content. Fan-Made Creations Any creation made by fans, including but not limited to: fan art, fanfiction, sculptures, or any other sort of creative medium are allowed provided permission has been granted by the creator first. If you do NOT have permission from P.T. to make anything Uragi or world related, do not make anything. Don't be afraid to share your creations with the rest of the group, either, we love seeing new characters and content from creative individuals! Category:Creative Copyright Category:Copyrights Category:Terms of Use